


Day 1: Fantasy AU

by EveriDaze



Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: August Writing Challenge, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze
Summary: Rue is a soldier known for her mercilessness, but there isn't a single soul without their weak spots.
Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862410





	Day 1: Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to start off AUgust! I hope to gradually make these stories longer, but this is a p big step up from not writing anything at all, I think. X3
> 
> Character: Rue Kearny
> 
> Character Origin: Grayscale, my own Lucidia AU (original Lucidia by loverofpiggies)

Rue was a soldier of the Queen's army. She was deadly. Remorseless. She followed orders, and she followed them well. She knew that the blood on her hands was spilled for a noble cause- The betterment of her country. The protection of it. It had been a very, very long time since she ever looked back at the destruction the blue army left in their wake. To be a good soldier meant not hesitating. Not regretting. _Not disobeying_. Yet, she was now doing all of those things.

Her sharp, ice blue eyes met the golden embers of the dragon's stare. Her grip on her sword was strong still, but her heart was wavering. The sight of a much smaller creature behind it only succeeded in making her more unsure of herself. It was not fear- No, she had lost the ability to feel that ages ago. It was not the knowledge that an advance would push her adversary to tear her apart. She had faced many creatures like this, after all. The day she lost to one would be the same day she was meant to retire. Or, perhaps more accurately, succumb to her mortality. She could not be fully sure of any reason that she'd hesitate now, after so long of doing what she was asked. There was just something about the scene before her that kept her feet glued to the ground.

Neither side moved a muscle as these thoughts ran through her head, assessing not only the situation but herself as well. Her gaze flicked to the hatchling. No child deserved to watch their parent die.

Finally, she lowered her sword. The dragon blinked as she sheathed her blade. With no word to the reptile, she moved out of the way, pressing herself close to the cave wall. With only a moment's hesitation both dragons were out of the cave and off to find someplace new. Rue let them. Maybe this soldier wasn't as steelhearted as she made herself out to be.


End file.
